Heart of the Reich
"Heart of the Reich" is the fourteenth and penultimate mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Notable Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov (K.I.A.) Plot The almost drowned Dimitri is dragged out from the metro by Reznov, who ashames Chernov for working on his diary instead of fighting, then orders the latter to carry the Red Army flag. Dimitri's unit is assigned to attack from the left flank. They fight through a ruined building and a library, then regroup with Reznov in a tunnel before the assault on the square. Flak 88s guarding the square halt the advance of Soviet tanks, so Dimitri must destory all 4 Flaks to clear a path for the advancing Soviet troops. In the final push toward the main entrance of the Reichstag "the Heart of the Reich", Chernov takes the lead, but is fatally burnt by a Nazi armed with a flamethrower. Unable to save him, Reznov comforts his dying friend and takes his diary. Leaded by Reznov, Soviet troops storm into the Reichstag. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Heart of the Reich Weapon Loadout Gallery CoDWaW Vol II.jpg|Sgt. Reznov talking to Chernov at the beginning of the level. File:CoDWWReichstag.jpg|The Reichstag. Call-of-duty-WaW-Nazi.jpg|FlaK 88 gunners defending the Reichstag. HOTR1.png|German soldier. HOTR2.jpg|FlaK 88. Soviet flag carrier WaW.png|The soldier who carried the flag, only to be killed when reaching the Reichstag and the flag being picked up by Dimitri Petrenko. Achievements/Trophies For the Motherland (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Heart of the Reich" on Veteran. Transcript Trivia *At the beginning of the level, if the player turns around and heads back into the metro, the player can see only a brick wall, without a door or any entry point. *The music played by the Germans outside the Reichstag is "Königgrätzer Marsch", a Prussian march which was popular in Nazi Germany. *The player can get the hanging Germans down from the trees by using grenades or Molotov Cocktails or by shooting the ropes. *A sign can be found on hanged German deserters, which reads 'Verräter in das Mutterland' which litterally means "Traitor of the Motherland". However, it is grammatically incorrect as German speakers use "Vaterland" (fatherland) instead of "Mutterland" (motherland). The syntax is also wrong. The correct sentence would be "Vaterlandsveräter". *The hanged German deserters are not featured on the Wii version, and if the player dies in the Xbox 360 version and respawns at the beginning of the level, the hanged Germans will disappear. *Regardless of the difficulty, a Flak 88 can be destroyed with 2 Panzerschreck rounds. For this part, there are only 2 rounds for the player to collect, one by the destroyed Tiger tank in front of the first flak, the other by the stairs to the platform with a broken sculpture. It would be much safer to use rockets to destroy the last (4th) flak. *In the Wii version, when Chernov is running up to the Reichstag, he already looks burned. This is because of graphical limitations. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels